All you need is Love
by TheRollingPin
Summary: Mr Todd wasn't always a demon. Mrs Lovett is the only one who can save him from the dark, the only person who can make him feel alive. After a series of events, Sweeney begins to realise Mrs Lovett's influence on him. Will he let go of the past? [SWEENETT]
1. Winter

You could easily tell from the chilly weather, that winter had finally come in London. The trees had shed their leaves a month ago and the cold wind could now hit their trunks without any hindrance. From the houses chimneys came out black smoke: It was obvious that Londoners thought a thick blanket or a coat wasn't enough to keep them warm anymore. Small children were running around laughing and dazzling the thin layers of snow with mud.

Mrs Lovett was sitting by her parlor window, staring at the people that happend to pass by her meat pie shop at Fleet Street, while she was daydreaming the perfect life she could have with the barber upstairs. Everytime her eye caught a cute couple cuddling, she wanted to scream, to cry. His attitude towards her wasn't any better from that he was showing his "costumers" (except that she was still alive). She was doing his laundry, hidding his crimes by cooking his way out of punishment and helping him to take his revenge. He never thanked her for taking him in her home in the first place. He was constantly ignoring her, treating her like a slave. Her reward would always be an angry look from him, a "GET OUT", or at worst, a razor pointing at her neck. He was in a bad mood ALL the time and never leaving his parlor. The only things he actually cared about was his freaking 'friends' and his silly wife.

Ah yes, Lucy Barker: The silly little nit.. How could Benjamin fall for someone like her? She was pathetic since she was a little girl. Oh, Eleanor remembers her. She used to be her friend. They went to school together and grew up waiting for their handsome prince to come. But life wasn't fair for Eleanor Lovett. She never got her prince, Lucy did. They were at their early twenty's when they first met _him..._

 _Eleanor was in lack of meat for her pies. Albert refused to get up from his favourite chair and do her groceries. It has been only a month since her marriage with that fat pig and she was already sick and tired of his foibles. She was forced to marry him to save her poor family. Albert Lovett was a rich man, but a ignoble jerry too. He had a bakery in his property, and after his marriage with Eleanor, he obliged her to run it while he was living his life without a single_ _labour._

 _Eleanor decided to visit the market. She grabbed her warm coat and wrapped it around her petite form. Suddenly, while she was buttoning it, the door bursted open. Mrs Lovett put a hand over her heart. In her doorstep was standing no other than her good friend Lucy._

 _"Where are you going?" she asked her with a small grin on her face._

 _"In the market. I'm out of ingredients for the pies.. Albert is not going to do the groceries. From now on, I'll have to take care of that too." Mrs Lovett answered and headed for the door._

 _"Do you want some company with you?" Lucy asked her hopefully._

 _Mrs Lovett didn't wake up in good mood that morning, and she definitely did not fancy a chit-chat with Lucy at that moment. But she couldn't say no to such a over-sensitive person. She didn't want to get into more trouble than she already was._

 _"Of course." She answered as cheerfully as she could._

 _"I hope you're dressed well. It's pretty cold outside." Lucy added before the two of them left the warmth of the shop._

* * *

 _"How are you?I've not heard from you for weeks!" Lucy asked while they were walking down the frozen streets of London._

 _"Life with Albert is a living hell. I'm running his shop, cleaning the 'ouse and cooking his meals..."_

 _"He seemed so nice before the wedding. Such a gentleman."_

 _Oh dear naive Lucy..._

 _"Not all men are like this." Lucy said, trying to make her friend feel better._

 _"You think? I'm going to disagree with you. I'm convinced that men are total arseholes." Eleanor said mockingly without the slightest qualm about her inappropiate answear._

 _Lucy shrieked when these words left her friend's mouth._

 _"Where are your manners? Ladies do not curse! It's not proper!" Lucy lectured her._

 _"Since when am I a lady?" Mrs Lovett teased her friend, who was still gaping at Eleanor's behaviour._

 _Yes, Eleanor Lovett wasn't ladylike. She was swearing a lot and drinking like a sailor. But that was what made her special. She had many male friends. She usually found herself laughing and joking with them_ _, after she had closed the pie shop. Their company was her only comfort after all._ _She had already got bored talking with Lucy. It was then that an idea hit her._

 _"Come on, I'm racing you to the open air market!" Mrs Lovett hitched her skirts and started running away from Lucy._

 _"Wait, What? No, stop running right now! Come back here! You're embarrassing us!" Lucy cried out but soon found herself trying to catch up with Eleanor. "This is not a good idea Eleanor!"yelled at her._

 _Eleanor ignored her friend and her yells. She continued running down the street, giggling like a little child. After three minutes, she glanced quickly behind her. Lucy was far away from her. She decided to take a shortcut. In this way she could take a break and avoid Lucy's whining for a while. She turned in the alley on her left. She looked back a last time to make sure Lucy hadn't achieved to reach her. She regretted her choice when she tripped over something and lost her balance. She prepared herself for the upcoming contact with the frozen ground, but it never came. Instead she felt two arms wrapping around her and afterwards she landed on something soft._

 _She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on someone, someone she didn't know! She let out a squeak and tried to stand up with no success. She fell again and this time she hit the wet floor. Eleanor looked up at her savior. The sun prevented her to discern his face. The stranger extended his hand to help her get to her feet. He took her hand in his and pulled her up. She glanced once again at the stranger's face and she was now able to admire his features. He was the most handsome man she had ever layed her eyes on. His messed up dark hair, were matching his dark chocolate eyes . Although he had a concerned look on his face, his pale lips were curled upwards into the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. He was smiling at **her**! She felt shivers down her spine, as soon as she remembered that their hands were still touching. He seemed to notice her discomfort and he gently withdrew it. __Their eyes locked. Her heart was beating so fast that could pop out of her chest._

 _She was lost in his gaze when he opened his mouth to talk to her._

 _"Are you alright, Miss...?" his voice was so beautiful, so charming, so gentle._

 _"Lovett" she answeared quickly "Yes, I think I am. Thanked you, Mister..?"_

 _"Barker. Benjamin Barker. If you don't mind me asking.. Why were you running?" he asked._

 _"Oh" Mrs Lovett grinned "I was supposed to be racing my friend to the market, but i was actually trying to avoid her. She is a silly thing you know.."_

 _"I see. Well, you should be more careful the next time you will try to avoid her." he said smiling shyly "There are strange people in London alleys.."_

 _"Do you consider yourself strange Mr Barker..?" she asked him almost innocently._

 _"You tell me, Mrs Lovett."_ _The baker blushed and looked away._ _She tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, but it wasn't helping at all. Her corset was too tight._

 _"ELEANOR FINALLY!" Lucy appeared at the beginning of the path. "Where have you been!? Don't you ever run away from me again! Oh god look at your dress!"_

 _"It's fine, Lucy. It's only a little mud." Eleanor sighed._

 _"Is this the woman you were trying to avoid?" Benjamin interrupted them. Eleanor looked at him, blushed and nodded. "It is perfectly clear why.." he said._

 _Lucy turned to Mr Barker. She examined him from head to toe._

 _"With whom do i have the pleasure of speaking?"_

 _"I am terribly sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Benjamin Barker."_

 _"I am sorry for interrupting whatever conversation you had with Mrs Lovett, Mr Barker. We are late. Before we go, a friendly notice: If you want to find a partner, you should watch your mouth. Farewell!" said Lucy and she grabbed Eleanor by her arm and dragged her away from the young barber. Eleanor tried to protest, but she didn't manage to free herself from Lucy's grip. She looked behind her and said goodbye to the enchanting man with a smile._

 _"If you ever need a real friend to talk to, you know where to find me.." Benjamin answeared and returned the smile._

Eleanor and Benjamin grew fond to each other. There was only one big difference. For Mrs Lovett, Benjamin was something more than a friend. He was her beloved one. Sadly she never got the chance to tell him about her feelings. It hurt, knowing that someday Benjamin would finally fall for someone else. Her biggest nightmares became true, two years after their first meeting. He had chosen the silly nit. He had chosen Lucy.

Eleanor thought Lucy had disliked him since their first meeting. But no. She was charmed like her by his features, by his attitude. Eleanor had shared her feelings with her. She knew, she loved him. But that didn't stop her.

It killed her inside when she learned about their engagement, and later about Lucy's pregnancy. She watched them create the perfect life she had always dreamed of, while she was growing more depressed day by day.

Benjamin's punisment was the final straw. After one week Lucy was raped by Judge Turpin, after two weeks Lucy had killed herself.

Lucy's death gave hope to Mrs Lovett. If Benjamin ever returned, he would be hers, and only hers.

Although her beloved barber was now back, he was more distant than ever. He had changed over the last fifteen years. He was more handsome than before, but more tactless. He had become a demon. She was the only one who could save him now. She was the only person he had from his past that actually cared for him and his happiness. And who knows? Maybe someday he will be able to let go of the past and appreciate her.

Yes, she would make him happy again. She would make him feel alive..

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the First chapter of my First multi chapter story! I'm sorry for any mistakes i may have done. English are not my native language! Pls Review and tell me what you think! I would like to hear your opinions!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do NOT own the story or any of the characters!**_

 _ **TheRollingPin xx**_


	2. My Tea

At first glance, anyone could easily confuse Sweeney Todd with a dead person. His skin was pale and cold, his eyes were reflecting his lust for revenge. He was a monster, a demon. He was the devil's servant, with an insatiable desire for blood.

People from all around London were visiting his barber shop in a daily basis and few of them were unfortunate enough to 'enjoy' a "closest" shave. Of course he couldn't remove all of them from the World of the living. He had to be extremely careful in choosing his victims. Otherwise the Law would discover his crimes and he would be back in Australia in no time. He mostly targeted people forgotten, but he better enjoyed killing dirt bags, 'cause they deserved it the most.

In those vulnerable throats he would practise until the moment the blade of his razor would slice through the neck of that bastard who ruined his life. Turpin his name. Honourable Judge Turpin lusted after his beautiful wife. With a gesture of his claw, he got rid of her husband. Afterwards he tried to seduce her. His dear Lucy didn't gave in to his want, so he decided to make her his without her will. He destroyed her. He drove her insane. It was his fault that Lucy poisoned herself. And he would make him pay. He was running out of patience every day..

His daughter is held in captivity since she was a baby. She grew older while she was locked in Turpin's house, and never got to know what it means to live a good life. Anthony was her "ticket to happiness". If he managed to free her from the asylum, she would finally have the chance to meet the world, to create a family.

Johanna's choice of living with Anthony would have harrowed Benjamin Barker. Sweeney Todd was a different man. He was a killer. Not a caring father. But that doesn't mean that he didn't care about her happiness and her well being.

After his revenge, he would be doomed to spend the rest of his life with Mrs Lovett. Seriously, death would be preferable. Yeah, he would probably kill himself after he was done with the judge. He would be with his wife again, and this time no one would be able to unbalance their.. well, "lives".

He sank into his barber chair, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He drank in the silence. It was weird. Usually, Mrs Lovett would unnerve the whole neighbourhood. She was a source of fuss. What the heck was going on downstairs? Was she possibly dead? It would be a miracle if she had died. But then, who was going to dispose of the bodies?.. _Damn her and her baking skills,_ he thought.

Why she had to be such a pain in the ass? She was so annoying. She was constantly trying to begin a conversation with him. What didn't she understand? He wasn't a talkative person. He liked to be lonely! He couldn't waste his time chatting with Mrs Lovett for flowers! He had more important things to think about like how brutal the judge's murder was going to be! HA!

She was a cunning woman of course, he had to admit it. The plan she came up with about the disposing of his victims... Brilliant!... But why wasn't she using her freaking brain to understand that he enjoyed to be left alone? _Damn her once again!_

No wonder she never had a partner before. And Albert doesn't count cause he was a fat pig. _What was that? Did he just had pity on Mrs Lovett? Nah._

She was acting like a young girl. One time he looked at her low neckline _by mistake_ and her whole face turned red. _Good God that woman._ What was she waiting for? She could easily find a partner or someone to.. warm her bed at night _Eww why was he thinking things like that.. anyway._ He had seen many costumers of hers eyeing her hungrily.. Was she blind apart from daft?

 _Damn her!_ He just wasted his precious time by thinking of her and her miserable life.

Where was she anyway? The time was half past five! She forgot his afternoon tea. He didn't want to go downstairs and face her... The silence frightened him.. Was she dead? He should go and check if she was alright. _'Cause if she was dead, he would be extremely angry with her. Without_ _her and her pies, he will never get the judge!_

He jumped out of his chair and headed for the pie shop. _Damn her!'_ he thought while he was at the end of the wooden staircase.

* * *

Mrs Lovett was sitting in her favourite armchair in her cosy parlour, when Sweeney Todd appeared in her doorway. She was reading a book and she didn't seem to notice his presence. He cleared his throat, but she ignored him.

"Mrs Lovett." he growled.

"What?" she answered in her cockney accent without taking her eyes from her book.

"My tea." he said.

"Your tea?" asked Mrs Lovett, still ignoring him.

"You forgot to bring me my afternoon tea, Mrs Lovett. It happened twice the last week." Mrs Lovett put down her book and raised her head to look at him.

"Ah sorry love. I was reading, you see, and it seems that, I forgot the time. Do you still want that tea?" Mrs Lovett stood up and walked towards Sweeney. He looked him in the eye. "Well?"

"No.." Sweeney answered sceptically.

"Then why did you disturb me? I was trying to relax." Mrs Lovett whined.

"You are trying to relax Mrs Lovett? Why aren't you working? Someone has to prepare the pies!" Mr Todd backed off and went to the kitchen. His pet followed him.

"It's Sunday, Mr T. We take the Sundays off.. Don't you remember?"

 _Oh shit, I forgot._

Mr Todd's embarrassment was obvious from the way his face went red.

"Are you alright Mr T? Should I be concerned?" She approached him and she raised her hand to touch his cheek.

Sweeney's eyes almost popped out. _This crazy woman is trying to seduce me once again! Time to go!_

"I'm fine." he growled and he suddenly slapped her hand away. "And if you forget to bring my tea tomorrow there will be terrible consequences!" Sweeney left the pie shop and slammed the door behind him.

Mrs Lovett looked at the door and then raised her head to look at the ceiling when she heard his pacing.

 _Even when he is an arse he's adorable. God, I love him so much.._

* * *

 ** _How can Mrs Lovett stand a stubborn Sweeney? Bless her.. I know, it took me sooooo long to update! (Sorry). School keeps me busy! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Stay tuned! RR!_**

 ** _TheRollingPin xx Happy Xmas!_**


	3. Inner Thoughts

Mr Todd ascended quickly the staircase leading to his parlor, slipped in his shop and locked the door behind him. He sighed and started pacing the floor. Pacing back and forth was a daily habit of his: It helped him deal with everyday stresses, think clearly and relax... He has been doing it since his return. Some nights, when he couldn't drift off, he used to pace. He knew of course that this might bothered Mrs Lovett, who was trying to rest after a day of chopping dead bodies, cooking them into delicious pies and serving them to arrogant pigs, but he simply didn't care. He had to deal with more important matters…

He shouldn't have gone downstairs. How foolish of him to think that Mrs Lovett was in trouble. This woman was perfectly capable to take care of herself. She skinned corpses and lacerated them into pieces for god sakes! He went down there to get his tea but he felt so uneasy being inside Mrs Lovett's part of the house that, he chose without even thinking of it to leave with empty hands. And how dare Mrs Lovett disobey his demands? The bake house has to be clean and she should be in a state of readiness in case the authorities decide to pay them a visit. Besides, the judge could arrive any day. They both should be ready when the moment he was waiting 15 years comes. If Mrs Lovett's carelessness destroyed his chance for redemption, oh he wouldn't hesitate to slit the creamy skin of her neck with his razor and watch her life fade from her eyes. She is his pet, and she should compromise with his orders.

How different was his Lucy from that frustrating baker. Lucy was an angel. She was beautiful inside out. Her golden hair falling from her head to her shoulders were matching her facial characteristics: Her eyes as blue as the ocean were windows to her kind soul. Her pink kissable lips were waking him up every morning. Her soft chicks were blushing every time he smiled at her. Her body, her touches, her voice, her adorable laugh. She was his life. How lucky he was…

And then, there was Mrs Lovett… What was her first name anyway? Her family earnings never seemed to be quite enough to provide her a life of luxury. That's why Mrs Lovett was pushed into marriage with Mr Lovett. The couple's relationship couldn't be described as caring. Besides, love wasn't what brought them together. Despite that she was more like a slave to Mr Lovett, he remembers her being a woman energetic and full of life. Every Sunday afternoon, before the birth of his daughter, the two couples used to gather around the fireplace at Mr Lovett's house and spend time talking, joking and planning their futures. Mrs Lovett were always telling the best jokes. She was a bugle of laugh. After his return, he noticed that she had changed a lot in those 15 years he was away. She is obviously exhausted fighting to make her business survive. She is pretending to be cheerful. Those changes are visible in her appearance. Her brown curls have lost their glow. Her skin is paler than it used to be and dark circles hold back the magnificence of her eyes. He should be angry with himself for catching sight of how Mrs Lovett developed from a girl into a woman, both psychologically and physically. What a shame, she wasted a big part of her life with Albert and his foibles. But now she was free to create a different life, to fall in love and feel alive… _Has Mrs Lovett ever been in love and loved in return?_

He stopped his pacing and stood in front of the faded pictures of his wife and baby child. His Lucy was smiling brightly at the camera and Johanna, who his wife was holding in her arms, was laughing. He had everything. He didn't stand up for his family. He didn't fight the policemen, or try to prove that he was innocent. Benjamin Barker was weak, he was a loser. Now, he's left alone in the world. Nobody can understand his pain. He's dead inside.

The only thing that actually invigorates him is fresh blood. When he loses his patience and sorrow overwhelms him, he unleashes his anger by violently ripping up the throats of his costumers. As their flesh splits, mild crimson liquid pops from the barrier and seeps away from the wound. The blood that flows so freely from the severed necks soaks his clothing, clasps in his fingers. The eyes of his victims freeze wide open with fear and surprise. He usually finds himself admiring his 'work' before pushing the petal to open the trapdoor and send the corpses to their 'last stop'. He knows that killing is a punishable deed and if the law ever discovered his crimes, he and Mrs Lovett would be sentenced to death by hanging. But he just can't hold himself. Blood is like a drug to him. Blood is his strange addiction.

The recollection of his past stressed him out. He tried to think happy things like the death of the judge but, he didn't manage to calm down. He looked at the vermin of the world from his window and felt a tickle in his stomach… It was time to go on a killing spree…

He flipped his door sign to open and started polishing his silver friends. A devilish smirk brightened his face.

* * *

It was her freaking daily routine… 'Mrs Lovett, those bodies won't be made into pies on their own', 'Mrs Lovett, you must clean my bloody shirts', 'Mrs Lovett, my shop needs cleaning now!' 'Mrs Lovett … GET OUT!'

She was so frustrated with him. From the moment he entered her pie shop after years, he didn't stop commanding her like she was his servant. He could at least show her a hint of affection… but no. He never thanked her. And she was sick of this attitude. What could draw his attention? How would she make him realize that she was a bloody wonder? He wouldn't notice her even if she stripped out of her clothes in front of him. He would probably consider her actions an abortive attempt to replace his wife, and would conclude that his partner in crime was a slut; something that was not true. She was just desperate to be loved in return by the man of her dreams…

When Mr Todd's pacing stopped abruptly, Mrs Lovett was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked around her kitchen. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Despite the fact that there was nothing to tidy up, if that stubborn man nobbled her standing around once again, it would be extremely difficult to assert herself and avoid his death threats. She decided to clean the bake house. She had prepared the 'filling' for the pies last night. She had also got rid of the leftovers of the corpses. The only thing that was left to do was to eradicate the awful stink that overran the basement.

Mrs Lovett left her kitchen, passed her cozy parlor and crossed the hallway. She approached the entrance, tilted the cellar door open and wearily descended the stairs leading to the gloomy bake house. This was going to be a long night…

It was dark down there. She trudge until her hands touched the cold surface of the oven. She opened carefully the heavy iron door, dropped some season wood inside the furnace and afterwards she lit a match and threw it at the flammable wood pile. The small branches burst almost immediately into flames and the bake house brightened by the firelight. Mrs Lovett turned her back to the oven and grabbed her mop. She approached the trap door and stood beneath it. Blood and guts were spilled everywhere nearby. She rolled her eyes and started collecting some organs that could be useful for her pies and placed them inside the meat grinder. She continued working on that spot mopping the dry blood. The red stains didn't seem to fade so she dropped her mop and fell to her knees. With a rag she scrubbed unremittingly until the rag turned a dark shade of red. With the back of her hand she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Suddenly the trap door opened and a body fell on the spot she had just cleaned. She had to quickly rise herself from the ground to avoid being crashed by the lifeless man. 'That was close' she thought and looked through the still open trap door with disbelief…

"Bastard! I told you we take the Sundays off!" she shrilled and slang the bloody rag at the wall. She eyed with disgust Sweeney's victim and caught hold of his hand. She dragged the body next to the grinder, heaved him to his feet and laid him flat on a table. Mrs Lovett took hold of her butcher's knife and ripped his clothes. She searched his pockets and found a purse full of pennies. She grinned and shoved it in her bodice.

"Where should I cut first?" she whispered to herself and began her work.

After a few minutes she was finished with the skinning of the body. While Eleanor was chopping the corpse in pieces, she heard a man's scream from above and a few seconds later, two dead men fell from the trap door. The knife slipped from her hand and hit the round table. Mrs Lovett tried to control her temper and continued her work.

It must have passed two hours when she was finally done disposing of the last 'costumer'. She hadn't only got rid of the bodies; she also cleaned the bake house, which now smelled like daisies. Satisfied with her work, Mrs Lovett gathered her cleaning tools and ascended the stairs. When she was in the middle of the staircase, a noise came from the basement and drew her attention. She slowly entered the bake house once again. Her eyes widened, her face went white at the sight in front of her; another body. But this one didn't have only his throat slit. All of his body was stabbed. His eyes were wide open with fear.

"That's enough! He has to stop this madness. He has already killed seven men! What's got into him?"

She ran up the staircase out of her house. It was night and Fleet Street was thankfully deserted; she didn't have time to wash her hands or change her stained dress. Mr Todd's safety and sanity was more important.

She didn't even bother to knock the door. She literally swept in his shop. She observed sceptically the room and her eyes bored into _him_. Her mouth fell open.

"What have you done Mr T?"

* * *

 ** _Oh! What is this?! YEAH, a cliffhanger (sorry not sorry)! I'm really proud of this chapter! It's really hard to write about Sweeney's inner thoughts... 'Cause he only cares about his revenge and his stupid wife (yeah, I'm not a fan of LucyXSweeney). I really want to 'explore' his phycology. Poor Mrs Lovett had to chope all those bodies! I know this chapter was a little bit boring (we didn't have much Sweenett in it, except when Sweeney thought of Mrs Lovett *wink* *wink*) but I hope you liked it! If you did, leave a review and tell me your opinion! I'll try to update as soon as I can!_**

 ** _*(I think this fanfiction is probably going to be smutty.. *wink*)_**

 ** _TheRollingPin xX_**


	4. Bloodlust

"Go away. Leave me alone." Sweeney mumbled angrily. Mrs Lovett could hear the despair in his voice. She ignored his warning and took a step inside the shop. The old wooden floorboard creaked under her weight. She slowly closed the door behind her and remained silent for a couple of minutes, waiting for Mr Todd to address her. Mrs Lovett took another cautious step towards him and she was now able to take a better look at the barber as the moonlight was lighting the barber chair; His shirt and vest were covered in fresh blood. From his silver 'friend' small red rubies were dripping to the floor, where a puddle of blood had been formed.

Mrs Lovett approached him a little more, always keeping a safe distance between herself and the unreadable man. He finally spoke.

"I thought I told you to leave Mrs Lovett… Stop playing with me… You don't know whom you're messing with." Mr Todd grunted as he stroked the back of his neck with his free hand, which was also colored red.

He wasn't obviously in a good mood. Mrs Lovett wasn't daft. She knew she was dealing with a demon, a killer. Under any other circumstance she would have dashed away immediately. But today was different. Sweeney Todd wasn't just angry. He was heartsick, she could tell. She breathed out, gathering her courage.

"I know perfectly well with whom I'm messing, Mr T. I come across strange people since I was a little brat… I'm messing with a demon barber who is angry most of the time, he loves spilling blood and being secluded in the safety of his parlor. And guess what? I'm still here and I actually help the demon to complete his revenge." She felt confident enough to brush her hand against the soaked cloth on his shoulder. He shivered under her gentle touch.

"And I also know that this demon is a man whose life was ruined. I know he's heartbroken… I know that you feel dead inside." She whispered so softly that he had to really pay attention to her to understand the last sentence that came out of her lips. "I'm dead too."

His gaze left the silver razor in his hand and focused on the woman who was standing by his left side. He noticed the pity in her eyes. Mrs Lovett pitied on him… Sweeney Todd was supposed to be cruel, not a pathetic fool like Benjamin Barker! His expression dulled. Mrs Lovett faked a smile.

"What do you want?" he knew that Mrs Lovett was too stubborn to leave him in his peace as long as he kept ignoring her.

"I thought you would never ask. Well, I went to the bake house after your little visit and I…" Sweeney was lost in his own world; he couldn't listen to Mrs Lovett's words. It was like someone had put between them an invisible barrier. He snapped back to reality when he heard her mentioning his name.

"Sweeney Todd slits throats. He doesn't vandalize the bodies. Remember? Explain yourself. Cause if you don't, you're in grave danger. I came upstairs with the intention of smashing your stupid head with my rolling pin." Mrs Lovett noticed a messy curl hanging loose from her hairpins around her face, placed it behind her ear and then crossed her hands.

"You forgot to bring it with you." Sweeney's eyebrows rose as he mocked her.

"That's why you're still alive." Mrs Lovett said trying to sound threating, although she was actually enjoying the little game they were playing. Mr Todd snorted with rage; he did not like it when she was taunting him. He was the one who used to have the 'upper hand'. She was his accomplice and owed him some respect.

He forced an ironic smile and stared at the smashed mirror to avoid having eye contact with Mrs Lovett.

"Is that all? If you're done you should leave."

"Mr T… I'm just worried about you. You're tense and I'd like to offer you my help." He could hear the affection in her voice. What did the crazy woman have in mind?

"And what would that be?" he attempted to sound uninterested, but he was really curious to know how could she help him feel better.

"A bottle of gin is waiting for you downstairs. We can snuggle in my parlor by the burning fireplace and talk about what happened. And don't worry about the lad; he's passed out on the table in my kitchen. He won't bother us. What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

He liked the first part with the gin. He needed a drink. But he wasn't going to snuggle with Mrs Lovett in her parlor! Hell no!

"Mrs Lovett I do appreciate your supportive proposal" if he was nice to her she would probably understand his pain and his need to be left alone "but it's not the perfect time for me and you to have a chat"

"If you talk about it you're going to feel better." She added and looked to her feet.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sweeney surprised himself by telling for the first time the truth to the baker. He didn't just want to get rid of Mrs Lovett, despite the fact that her company was oddly pleasant. Sweeney desired to be left alone, to think.

* * *

He had lost his temper earlier that evening. He had lost the control of his own body and bloodlust seized him. His mind was begging him for more. He couldn't stop. While his costumers were settling themselves on his barber chair, he eyed them hungrily. He could feel the adrenaline, his excitement run through his veins. It was painful to wait. It was painful to watch his vulnerable pray getting ready for its last shave, unware of what was to come.

Making their blood run until their flesh was ghostly, cold, was filling him with such exquisite pleasure.

After sending his first costumer to hell, two good looking men visited his shop. He knew that by attempting to kill the two men he put both Mrs Lovett and himself in great risk. He knew that the right thing to do was to shave them and let them be. But Sweeney Todd doesn't act according to what is right. Sweeney Todd is controlled by his want. Thus, he pulled his deadly weapon from the holster inside his coat, dodged behind the one who was already sitting on his chair and with a jerk of his hand removed the man from the world of the living.

His friend stared at his dead companion paralyzed with awe at the terrible sight and let out a horrified scream. Sweeney as quickly as he could gathered all his power in his right hand and advanced towards his next victim punching him hard at the jaw. The man howled in pain and lost his balance. His body hit the parlor's floor. The helpless man vainly struggled to get to his feet; the demon barber was standing above him. Sweeney clasped his fingers around the man's neck and pinned him to the ground. The costumer battled against Sweeney and tried to free himself from the barber's tight grip.

Sweeney got bored and pressed the blade of his razor on the man's throat. His victim stopped fighting, realizing that it was worthless. He raised his head to glimpse at his to-be-murderer face with disgust and spitted him. Afterwards he spelled his last words:

"Men like you deserve to die." He yelled and terror overtook his face once again.

"You're absolutely right!" Sweeney's mouth turned into an evil grin. Seconds later his smile faded, his eyes darkened. "But now it's you turn. See you in hell!" He scolded and pressed his blade into the man's throat. He felt alive after all those years…

After one hour and four more victims Mr Todd was about to close his shop for the night when a young man appeared on his doorstep.

"Mr Todd? The sign at your door said that you were open. May I come in?" said between breaths the obviously exhausted man.

Sweeney nodded quietly, still in a stage of shock from his previous thrilling experience. The man plastered a smile on his face and sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god! I have been searching desperately the whole day for an open barbershop! But it's Sunday, you see! It's hard to find anything open on Sundays! I have to look presentable for tomorrow!" he cheered and sat on the death-chair.

"May I ask what the cause of your celebration is?"

Sweeney didn't really where his costumer's joy was coming from. These were dark times. Evil hides behind every corner waiting for its pray, the plague decimates the population, rich bastards scam poor ones.

"Better ask who's the cause Mr Todd! A woman! The woman of my dreams!"

The demon barber frowned as he heard those words and envy overwhelmed him.

 _How naïve, how foolish that man was._

"Aren't you a little young to fall in love?" Sweeney questioned him while polishing his razors to distract himself from killing the lad that instant.

"True love is a burning disease only the young can bare. Love is not complicated as many adults say, people are." replied the costumer while he was unloosing the tie around his neck. Sweeney approached him from behind and placed a white towel on the man's chest. He took the bowl with the shaving cream in his hands and applied the material on his costumer's face.

"How is she?" Todd broke the silence and froze to the post he was standing. The man's eyes searched the room for Sweeney until he noticed him behind him.

"The woman I love?"

Sweeney rolled his eyes and pressed his lips in annoyance. The rumors were true. Love makes people act stupidly. The lad rested his head on the seat cushions and sighed.

"Well, she is perfect in every single way. She is a goddess! Her voice is angelic, her golden hair is soft and has its own glamour. I can't keep my eyes of her. And she also cleans and cooks! She is the ideal housewife!" opined and continued his mumbling about the girl…

"… and that's why I'm going to propose to her tomorrow morning! We'll be together forever; we'll make our dreams true and we are going to create a big family!"

 _Golden, yellow hair…_

An angry tremble ran through Sweeney. The fool in front of him would soon be with the woman of his dreams while Sweeney Todd was doomed to spend the rest of his miserable life alone.

That boy was as naïve as Benjamin… He remembers Benjamin's excitement when he was about to propose to his dear Lucy. He wasn't aware of life's "hidden dangers" and didn't know how to overcome the difficulties his family had to deal with.

Sweeney decided to help him avoid creating a happy life and then watch it falling to pieces. He slowly slithered near the chair and looked at his pray. His eyes were burning with jealousy.

"Life is not fair! Happiness can't be found so easily." He clutched the razor between his fingers and prepared to make his move.

"Excuse m..?" the costumer didn't manage to complete his sentence; the demon barber sliced his throat. Horrified the man pressed snugly against his opened wound to stop the free flowing surge of sticking blood. He felt his own hands drench with the oozing red liquid. He couldn't scream for help or move his body. His remaining strength left his body. He tried to stay awake.

Sweeney roared with frustration and stabbed his costumer on the chest. How long would it take him to die? He wanted the man dead now! He desired to savor his masterpiece. He stabbed the man's neck another time, and another time, and another until his victim stopped moving.

"Mr Todd? Can you hear me? Is everything alright?" the baker's voice snapped him out of his recollection. She was bending down and was staring at him. Sweeney became aware of her closeness and shifted on his seat.

"Oh thank god! For a moment I thought you lost your marbles."

Sweeney rubbed his forehead and swallowed.

Oh god. He yearned for a glass of gin.

"Mrs Lovett? Can you bring me the gin we were talking about?" he pleaded her.

"Oh no Mr T. Like I said earlier, the gin is waiting for you _downstairs_ …" she smirked playfully and left his parlor without spelling another word.

Sweeney's mouth fell open, his face flushed.

 _He was not going to fall for that. He was not going downstairs again! He could survive without a stupid bottle of gin…_

A few minutes later Sweeney found himself leaving his parlor. He wanted a drink and he was going to have it!

* * *

 ** _New chapter for you guys! It was a little boring, I know. But remember, we want to bring Sweeney and Nellie together! And Sweeney is going downstairs (;))_**

 ** _A big THANKS to everyone who has taken time to read, leave a review or vote the story! Thanks for your support!_**

 ** _My school starts tomorrow! I'll try to update the next weekend. Stay tuned!_**

 ** _TheRollingPin Xx_**


	5. Gin and awkward conversations

When Sweeney Todd declined Mrs. Lovett's invitation to have some 'qualitative' time with her, she returned to her shop and unconsciously slammed the door behind her. She wandered around her kitchen, looking for a new bottle of gin; the one she had placed on the counter the day before, was now lying empty on the kitchen's floor. She knew she had to do something about Toby's addiction to gin. The lad was a drinker! If she ever revealed to him where she hided the alcohol, he wouldn't hesitate to imbibe the whole stash! Although she cared about the lad, she currently had to deal with more important matters…

She couldn't believe that he actually rejected the gin! When the idea came to her, she was sure that Mr. Todd wouldn't resist and he would eventually follow her and spend some time talking with her _like the good old days…_ But Mr. Todd was a stubborn man. Apparently, something was wrong with him. Suddenly deciding to go on a killing spree, refusing a drink… these weren't things he would normally do. He was so tense and nice tumbler of gin would put him at ease. Mrs. Lovett just wanted to help him relax and forget about his grief. There wasn't a better solution than to get Sweeney Todd drunk.

Much as it seemed absurd, when Mr. Todd was under the influence of alcohol, he turned into a completely different person; she could sense some of Benjamin's personality's characteristics. He was becoming more receptive, more talkative and especially friendlier than ever. He even complimented her once in a while.

She didn't usually use that tactic; although she was enjoying what was given to her, she didn't like to take advantage of him when he was frail and he couldn't control himself. It had been a month since she had last gotten him drunk. She still felt guilty but she couldn't hold herself, she couldn't bear up her loneliness.

However, as it appeared, Sweeney bloody Todd was unwilling to keep her some company, and she would have to spend her night knitting like an old jade! She wasn't even good at it. All her previous attempts had failed dramatically. Or she could get herself drunk and take a break from her miserable life… Yeah, that was what she was going to do.

She blinked a few times and sighed. Afterwards, Mrs. Lovett approached a cupboard, opened it and grabbed the first tumbler she saw. She stormed out of the kitchen and let out a shriek when she almost tripped over Toby, who was sleeping on the floorboards.

"Poor thing." She whispered and dropped to her knees. She gently brushed his cheek with her thumb. She couldn't let him lay there like that. The poor lad would wake up the following morning with a sore back.

'I guess I'll have to carry him to his bed… ' she thought out loud. All those years she'd been living on her own, Mrs. Lovett had learnt to deal with everyday difficulties. But that didn't change the fact that she was a woman and that made her physically unable to carry heavy things. Besides, the years when she was young and strong had gone by. Her old bones weren't what they used to be.

She took Toby in her arms.

'I'm going to count to three… One… Two… Thre-" as she tried to lift her body, her shoe got tangled with her skirts, thus seconds later she found herself falling to the floor after a spectacular somersault.

"Oh, bugger!" she angrily hissed. Thankfully, Toby hadn't waked up from the bump she caused with her fall. He was still cuddling in her arms and was snoring like a little piggy. Mrs. Lovett smiled at the sight of her adorable adoptive son and decided to give it another try.

With all her might she managed to get on her feet. She scudded through the hall, until she reached the guestroom which had now been granted to Toby for sleep.

It wasn't anything special, but Toby appreciated that he finally had a room for his own. She gently placed the boy on his bed, pulled the covers over his petit form and brought her lips on Toby's forehead, kissing him goodnight.

Now that she had succeeded on putting Toby to bed on her own, - _and you have to admit it, it's a magnificent achievement-_ she was free to carouse and 'celebrate' her loneliness! _Yeah, it's ok. That's what grown up women do!_

Mrs. Lovett returned to her kitchen, picked the tumbler she had left before and scuttled to her parlor. She closed the door behind her and approached her big library. She quickly glanced around the room to make sure that nobody was watching her; she didn't want anyone to find out the secret place where she hid her alcohol collection. Yes, Mrs. Lovett had an alcohol collection from the old good days when she wasn't in lack of money and could afford them. After Albert's death, times were hard for Eleanor. Alcohol was the only thing that could strengthen her when Benjamin's absent was impinging on her phycology.

She shifted five books. Behind them was a rather large safe. Mrs. Lovett put her hand in her bodice and pulled out of her corset a key. She breathlessly unlocked the lock that was hanging from the safe and opened the safe's door with eagerness. Her eyes sparked. Her lips formed an insane smile.

"Oh, babies! I've missed you." She grinned and continued her paranoiac mumbling.

"Let's see… We have some red wine… A bottle of sherry, oh I like sherry! And, hmm gin. I'm not in a mood for wine. I can't remember the last time I tried some sherry… I had a tumbler of gin yesterday…"

"OK, I'll go with gin, cause why not?" she made her 'unusual' decision and grabbed one gin bottle. Eleanor placed her tumbler on a table next to the burning fireplace.

She opened the bottle. She snorted and shook her head.

"Just look at you, Eleanor. You're miserable." Mrs. Lovett said to herself and was so concentrate in her words that she didn't hear the door of the parlor creaking behind her.

She tilted the bottle and prepared to pour some gin in her cup…

"What are you doing?" Mr. Todd's sudden booming voice startled her. She let out a terrified shriek and jerked. The bottle full of gin slipped through her fingers, landed on the carpet and shuttered.

She put a hand over her heart and turned around to face the demon barber. Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes and let them rest on her. His mouth twisted.

"You gave me a fright, love! What was that? Bursting into my parlor like that, without announcing your presence! My heart is not as strong as it used to be!" she knew she was overreacting _–just a little bit-._ She was actually trying to hide her excitement. She was surprised.

Mrs. Lovett was right. Her plan had worked. She felt really stupid for giving up all her hopes earlier…

"I asked you something Mrs. Lovett." He reminded to her.

"I may ask you the same question Mr. T!" she answered despite that she knew the reason why he came downstairs.

"Gin." Wow, that man was so desperate to get drunk that he wasn't even trying to speak properly…

"Oh well. As you can see, because of your dumb- ass behavior, the only exquisite gin bottle I had, went to pieces!"

"And what about these bottles in the safe behind you? What do they contain? Water?" _Oh, shit. She had forgotten to close the safe and hide it again._

Mr. Todd let out an ironic laugh and grimaced.

"You're not good at lying Mrs. Lovett." He began to move towards her.

Her mind started to scream. There were two scenarios. He was either approaching her with the purpose of confessing his undying love for her (something that was impossible) or he was planning on killing her right then and there. Mrs. Lovett had every reason to be afraid. The man was a murderer and had an awfully bad temper. His outbursts were completely unexpected and that's why she had to be extremely careful not to piss him off.

As it appeared to be, Mr. Todd wasn't planning on neither killing her nor making an erotic confession to her; he passed by her and accidentally brushed past her skirts. That physical contact almost made Mrs. Lovett to faint.

Sweeney stopped in front of the safe and gripped another gin bottle. He brought it to his lips and took a large sip. The liquid ran down his throat. _God, it was really good. It's has been ages since he had tried such a high quality's gin. And that daft woman was trying to keep him away from it._

Mr. Todd remembered that he wasn't alone. He eyed Mrs. Lovett, who was gaping at him.

"Leave." He demanded, not as menacingly as he was planning to. He curled his lip and dropped to the couch which was nearby the fireplace.

Mrs. Lovett was groweing him with her mouth still hanging open. Her jaw could literally snap off any moment. Her face flushed. Sweeney Todd had just given her a command in her own house! She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could handle this. She had deal with worse.

"No." she replied bravely. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"…" Mr. Todd kept staring at her and sipping from the bottle.

"This is MY parlor. This is MY house. I'm the one that should give the orders!" she raised her voice and continued her annoying whining about how he should appreciate her more.

 _Would she stop if I stab my razor in her lovely neck?_

"…And look at you! Even now, you're ignoring me!"

 _Ok, he had to put an end at this_

"Mrs. Lovett calm down."

"…I'm tired. I'm sick of you foibles Mr.T!" Mrs. Lovett seemed to disregard his attempts to make her shut up and carried on whining. In fact, he noticed that she was slowly bearing down on him.

"Mrs. Lovett…" His voice became a little bitterer as he spelled her name.

"… You stupid, old, foolish bastar-" his personal space was officially encroached as Mrs. Lovett came to a halt in front of him. She had her hands on her hips and was calling him names that a proper lady would never dare to say.

Mr. Todd had come downstairs intending to drink and not to get a throbbing headache!

" _Eleanor_ , CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" he blew up. Like a freaking bomb. He abruptly raised himself from the couch and grabbed Mrs. Lovett's wrists. He shook her a few times until she stopped squealing and trying to fight him back. When he was confident that she wouldn't attack him, he let her go.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry." _Wow, that was unexpected._ "I have mixed emotions and I can't handle them." The look on her face was pitiful. She sucked in apologies.

"Hmm." Mr. Todd sat again on the couch and spread his limps. Now that Mrs. Annoying had reverted back to her normal self, he was free to enjoy his drink and ignore her once again.

Mrs. Lovett was unable to move.

 _'_ _Well done, Eleanor. We have to give you a medal; you're amazingly proficient at embarrassing yourself._ ' One voice inside her head criticized her.

She bit her lip and kept staring at Mr. Todd who obviously had forgotten her presence.

"Can I have some gin?" she asked faintly but surprisingly Sweeney heard the question and tilt his head to face her.

"…" he nodded and stretched his hand with the bottle to her direction. She hesitantly crept towards him and instead of taking the bottle she lowered herself on the couch next to Mr. Todd. He immediately squatted and shifted to the other side of the sofa. He handed her the bottle. She poured an adequate amount of it in her glass.

 _'_ _And here is where things get even more awkward until alcohol starts to blur his mind…' Mrs. Lovett thought._

"How was your day?"

 _'_ _Really, Eleanor? That's the best you have?' the ironic voice inside her head mocked her._

"Miserable." answered and took another sip of the bottle.

"Oh yeah? Mine too." Mrs. Lovett felt really pathetic. She cringed and faked a smile.

".."

 _'If you don't look at her, she will stop.' Sweeney's mind adviced him._

"Mr. T?"

"What?"

"Are you alright? I mean psychologically… ( _Oh my god how ironic)_ Because your behavior today was quite… unusual…" She was curious and wanted some answers.

"Hmm."

"Remember our plan? We choose the victims. We don't start slitting the throat of every costumer that visits our shop." Why was he acting like a ten year old boy? Why wasn't he following the plan?

"Lucy…"

 _Of course! Everything is about her, isn't it?_

"Oh!" she said. "I should have guessed it."

Sweeney's heart rate increased, his pupils dilated, his face flushed. He turned his head to look at her. His eyes burned with anger. Eleanor shallowed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You don't know how I feel Mrs. Lovett. You can't understand my pain." He growled and locked eyes with her.

"I-…"

"The person that I love is gone." His words were poisonous.

 _If you only knew, Sweeney…_

"Mr. Todd, believe me, I know how you feel." The words that were coming out of her mouth didn't only seek to comfort the man next to her; they were spoken out of true love and affection.

"No. You don't know."

"But-"

The sound of a glass shuttering interrupted their 'conversation'.

The gin bottle Mr. Todd had been holding went to pieces due to the pressure his palm had applied. Glass smithereens were stuck in Mrs. Todd hand and small blood droplets were rolling down his sleeve.

"Mr.T.! You're bleeding!" Mrs. Lovett cried out and took his hand in hers.

"I can see that, Eleanor." The crazy man was bleeding and was acting like everything was freaking fine! Perhaps it was the alcohol's influence… He had just called her with her first name. Yeah, it was the alcohol's job.

"We should do something about that. I can't leave you like this! Follow me!" with a leap she got off the sofa and quickly left the parlor. Seconds later she returned.

"What are you doing? What are you waiting for?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

"I'm sitting on your couch." He replied.

"Oh for Christ's shake!" she approached him, grabbed him by his right hand and dragged him through the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom of course!"

 _'_ _Thank god he's drunk.'_

"And why are going there?"

"To wrap your hand with a gauze!" she was telling the truth.

"Oh, alright."

"And besides that, there is something I need you to see. It'll make you feel better."

* * *

 _ **It's been ages since I last updated! (SORRY). I don't want to rush things. I want the chapters to be nice and long. But I'll try to update sooner this time!**_ _ **Thanks for your reviews! I really like to hear what you think about my story!**_ _ **I love writing this sweenett fanfiction. I really do. There are more chapter to come! I hope you liked this one!**_

 _ **They are going to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.. * S* ... ... *fangirling***_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **TheRollingPin xX**_


	6. The photo album

• The photo album •

"Mr. T, I would be really thankful if you at least tried to help me carry you. You're not dying. You're just drunk." Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath and once again made an attempt to drag Sweeney who was now laying on the floor.

Mr. Todd whimpered and ignored her.

Eleanor had already regreted that she had gotten her accomplice in crime drunk. It never crossed her mind that she would end up in a situation like this. She had to do something and quickly: something that would make that foolish moron to stand on his feet. After a few seconds of thinking, a brilliant idea came to her.

She cleared her throat loudly to make the demon barber notice her and stared at him angrily. The truth was that she wasn't really that angry. She was just tired of wasting her precious time like this. If she really wanted her plan to succeed, she would have to be

as convincing and scary as she could.

"Now, you listen here. I'll count to three. If you're not standing up by the time that I'll finish counting, I'll murder you with my rolling pin." she threatened him. Their gazes locked.

By the look on Sweeney's face she could tell that her plan had already worked. Mrs. Lovett had never seen him that frightened in her whole life. He looked exactly like a kid that was caught doing something that he shouldn't have by his parents. She could sence his fear, his unease, his uncertainty of what to do.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled triumphantly.

"One.. Two.. Thr-" she didn't have to finish counting; Mr. Todd had jumped to his feet while shouting:

"Ok! Ok! I'm up! Show me some mercy woman!"

Eleanor didn't stop smirking when she gave him her answer.

"I'm happy that you managed to pull yourself together. Now, follow me. My room is at the end of this hallway." she grabbed his wrist in case he tried to run away from her.

Sweeney nodded and let her lead him.

Funny it was, Mrs. Lovett thought, what alcohol turned Sweeney Todd into. Sometimes she was feeling that the man that stood beside her all those nights at her parlor, was once again Benjamin Barker. Sadly, Benjamin would never come back. Not that she didn't like this version of him. She just missed his old caring self.

As they were walking down the long hallway, they were getting encircled by darkness with their every step. Nobody spoke. She let go of Sweeney's hand and stopped abruptly infront of her door.

Sweeney Todd though didn't seem to notice that the woman next to him had stopped walking and he continued staggering without a clue where he was and where he was going. To his and Eleanor's great displeasure he bumped into her door. Sweeney let out a little yelp of pain. He had hit his head. He stumbled backwards but Eleanor was quick to catch hold of him.

When Sweeney, the ungreatful pig, tried to push her away, he stepped on her feet. Mrs. Lovett let out a shriek but didn't take her hands of him.

If Sweeney wasn't drunk, the situation would be rather awkward; Todd's body was leaning into hers for support. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She could hear his deep breathes. Mrs. Lovett had to remain calm and focus on her task. Once she was inside her bedroom and got rid of Sweeney by throwing him on her bed, she would stick on her original plan.

"Mrs. Lovett I don't feel well." she heard him mumble, his tone so low that she nearly didn't understand what he had said.

"Just hold on a second, Mr. T. If you could just hold tightly on my shoulders so I can free my hands and open my door, I'll be greatful." she replied. She didn't have to ask twice. Sweeney clinged on her and Eleanor let go of him.

Eleanor suppressed a shudder when Sweeney's hot breath fell on her ear.

"You smell like vanilla. I love that scent of yours." he whispered with a low, husky voice and then added: "What shampoo you use?"

"Seriously, Mr. T, when you say something romantic, do you have to ruin it aftewards with your stupid questions?" she remarked.

Sweeney frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, love. Nothing" she sneered lazily.

"I'm serious. You smell wonderfully." he insisted on his compliment.

"Whatever you say Mr. Todd." Eleanor sighed and with her leg kicked her door open. It was dark in her bedroom; she had obviously forgotten to light the candles. But still, she could locate her bed and reached for it.

"Mr. T, you can leave me now and sit on my bed. I have to search in my drawers for matches."

It seemed like he hadn't heard a word from what she had said; he had not removed his arms from around her and his nose was still nestled deep in her red curls.

"Mr. T, please." she pleaded while trying to untie his hands from her shoulders.

He complained softly, just to show his annoyance and then dropped on the mattress of her big bed. Eleanor thanked him with a small smile.

The moment his body left hers, she instantly missed his warmth and his touch. She almost blushed when she realised how foolish and childlish she was for thinking like that. The man was drunk and didn't have the slightest idea of what he was doing. It was silly of her to consider that his actions spoke louder than his words; that he was truly fond of her. But of course she couldn't blame herself for having false hopes. She was yearning for a sign of affection. She was yearning for his love and acceptance.

Mrs. Lovett didn't waste more of her time; if Mr. Todd passed out, she wouldn't be able to show him what she was intending to. So she hurried to one of the drawers that were placed to each side of her bed. Luckily, the box with the matches was exactly where she had last left it. After what seemed like one minute, from all the candles in her room came small flames. And bloody hell, they were many. Albert never bothered to provide this particular room with electricity, so she learned to get through without it.

The last obstacle she had to deal with was Sweeney's bleeding hand. In a fraction of a second she took the roote from her room to the kitchen where she kept her first aid kit. When she returned she sat on her bed beside Sweeney, and grabbed carefully his injured hand. He winced at the contact. She really didn't know if his reaction to her touch was either result of the pain he was in or because she was the one that was touching him. Did she disgust him so much?

He caught him staring at her but she shrug it off and focused on her job. Once his hand was properly wrapped up with the bandages, she immediately jerked up from the bed as she remembered the thing she had to show him. Eleanor bent down to look under her bed and her eyes spotted what she had been looking for: a large old notebook-like thing. Eleanor out stretched her arm so she could grasp it. When the big album was finally laying on her hands, she blowed the dust from the almost ripped apart covers. She stood up and approached Sweeney. For some reason her heart was beating so hard that she was afraid that he would hear her longing for closeness.

"Mr.T, I have something to show you." she whispered and for a moment she hesitated. She was afraid of rejection.

She had discovered the photo album one day when she was cleaning the mess in her room. It contained plenty of photos of the Barkers, but also even older ones; photos with her, Benjamin, Lucy when they were younger. The album was nothing but happy memories.

"Is it a pain pill? If it's not, stop disturbing me." he ordered coldly and gritted his teeth as he tried to move his bloody fingers.

"Well, it's something better. You see, I have this album which is full of pictures from the old days. You know, when you were happy.. The other you, I mean." Eleanor informed him, hoping that she would finally draw his attention. When she got hold of the album, she pressumed that Mr. Todd would be eager to have a look at this remnant of the past, at his wife. That wasn't though the main reason why she wanted him to have a look at it. She desired to spend some time by his side and provide him some comfort.

"I don't want to be reminded of what I lost, Mrs. Lovett." he stated and didn't spare her a glance.

Eleanor took the initiative to sit next to him even when he silently protested by trying to leave some space between them.

"Why are you so pessimistic? I thought that you would like to see photos of Lucy." she answered kinda angrily. He noticed that his dull expression suddenly changed; he was interested. And she knew why. She had use the magical word; Lucy. He raised his head to her direction. Eleanor didn't spoke.

She slowly opened the front page. The first picture of the album was one of him and Lucy. They were really young. Probably in their early twentys. They weren't in a relationship back then. They were both smiling. Lucy's golden locks were falling with grace on her shoulders. Ben was holding her waist.

"Do you remember when this one was taken? It was your first date." Eleanor mumbled while trying to detect what the unreadable man was feeling. He was staring at the photo with a blank expression.

She was suprised when Sweeney nodded. She smirked and turned the page. Two little girls, one blond and one with auburn curly hair were looking and grinning at them.

"Is that Lucy? Is that my wife?" Sweeney muttered with a trembling voice and pointed on the girl with the yellow hair.

"Yes, love. Beautiful little thing she was, wasn't she?" agreed Eleanor and her eyes fell on the picture bellow. When she opened her mouth to describe it, Sweeney interrupted her.

"And is that you?" his finger moved to rest on the other girl.

"Well, yes."

"Were you friends with Lucy?" he questioned with a confused look.

"My,my.. Have you really forgoten everything, Mr. T? I knew Lucy since I was a baby! You met her thanks to me. Don't you remember? I was running away from her, I stumbled and you caught me."

Sweeney Todd closed his eyes and searched into his mind. After a few efforts, he remembered. He remembered a twenty year old Mrs. Lovett running into a dark alley, tripping up amd losing her balance. A youthfull face with red cheeks, red lips, full of life, smiling at him. Her auburn hair were falling on her back. She was panting, attempting to catch her breath. Her eyes were thanking him. He had taken her to his arms to prevent her from falling down on the mud.

When Sweeney Todd came back to reality, he turned to face the woman next to him. Eleanor Lovett was older, tired-looking, but still the same person he had met twenty years ago. She had still that spark in her.

"Shall we continue then?" she asked. Sweeney replied with a simple 'yes'.

It was another photo of him and Lucy he was now starring at. But this time, behind them there was a young Mrs. Lovett, jumping in the air.

"Yeah.. It's me.. Ruining your picture.." she said and started playing with the hem of her dress to hide her awkwardness.

After quite some time Mrs. Lovett stopped struggling to hide some embarrassing pictures of her which were taken when Lucy and her were having a sleep over and handed the album to Sweeney so he could have a closer look on it.

They've gone through the most of its pages and now they had reached the last two. Mrs. Lovett tried to contain her unease and stop blushing as Sweeney's eyes widened. The last two pages had the name BennyNell written on them. They were full of photos with them, where they were hugging each other and they were laughing their asses off. Eleanor noticed that Sweeney's gaze was lingering on one of the photos; It was a photo of her. Ben was nowhere to be seen. Probably he was the photographer. She was laying on a bed, looking at the camera. The end of her dress didn't hide her legs as it was supposed to, but it was pulled up against her upper thighs. Mrs. Lovett saw that she wasn't wearing her long stockings; her legs were bare. The corset of her dress was so tight that her breasts were almost falling out. She had a mischievous look on her face. Her curls were spread on the mattress.

When, where, why. Mrs. Lovett couldn't recollect anything about this particular photo. The only thing she was sure about was that Benjamim was the fucking photographer.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what the hell we were doing.." she sort of apologised.

Sweeney was once again travelling in his memories. Of course he knew. He had stealed his father's camera and had asked Eleanor to pose for him. He was the one who had suggested to her to lay on the bed, with the dress pulled up. He just thought that it would be fun; that they would be laughing with the photo when they grew older. But he was completely wrong.

He had always admired Mrs. Lovett's personality and physical appearance back then. He used to be proud to have a friend like her. They had a really special friendship he and Mrs. Lovett. Now Sweeney could remember.

Lucy had stole his heart. He really loved her. But that bloody day when he took the photo, he started eyeing Mrs. Lovett more carefully. As soon as he observed her bare legs, something twitched within him. He was a man after all, so it was normal to act this way. He had actually realised that his best girl-friend was actually a woman with certain atribbutes.

That of course didn't mean that their relationship changed because she was sexy. Eleanor had always been a flirty woman.

Gross.

Sweeney shook his head, to clear his mind from the thoughts that had just distracted him from Lucy.

"Mr. T, are you alright?" he heard Mrs. Lovett.

"No!" he shouted and Mrs. Lovett cringed. He stood up quickly and threw the album on the floor with force.

"I told you that this bloody thing wouldn't do me any good!" he hissed and as quickly as he had raised himself from her bed, he vanished through her door. Eleanor knew that he was retreating to his shop. What had caused that angry outburst? Or wasn't he angry but confused and filled with sorrow?

Eleanor was dissapointed. She had greater expectations. She thought that he would manage to relax and have a proper conversation with her. But she forgot that the man she was dealing with was Sweeney Bloody Todd. And he would never change.

Mr. Todd ascended the staircase to his shop and when he entered it he slammed the door. He gripped his hair and pulled it as an attempt to release his anger. It didn't work. He started pacing and jumping up and down; he was sure that SHE could hear him but he didn't give a single fuck. He cursed loudly five or more times.

Zero fucks

He run to his chair and gave it a punch. Then another one, and he continued until his fingers began to ache. Without even thinking what the hell was right and what was wrong, he approached the big window from where he could see the night sky and punched it. Blood came out of the cuts that the broken window's glass had created. Sweeney moaned in pain. He checked if any of his veins were cut and then dropped with a cry to the floor. He looked up. His fist had created a rather big hole on the window. Cold winter air sneaked in his parlor.

He layed down on the floor, feeling mostly cold. The pain didn't bothered him that much anymore.

How was he supposed to 'survive' the winter with a bloody hole on his window?

One last 'fuck' left his mouth and then exhaustion took over his body.

 **Hello there! Miss me? Well, I'm back with a new and rather big chapter! Hoped you liked the few sweenett fluff moments. This fanfic is going to be a smutty one, so we have to make Sweeney realise what a sexy lady Mrs. Lovett is! I have plenty ideas for the following chapters! I'll try to update next week! Don't be afraid to tell me your opinions! Sorry for any mistakes: english is not my first language. Until next time..** **TheRollingPin Xx**


End file.
